At Gwanghwamun
by Cungie Cho
Summary: Tentang penyesalan. Tentang kerinduan. Tentang keputusasaan atas cinta. Tentang pengorbanan dan juga sebuah penantian. This is KyuMin FanFic Story. One Shoot. YAOI.


**At Gwanghwamun**

**...**

**Songfic**

**...**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**..**

**YAOI, Hurt/Comfort, Typo(s)**

**.**

**Rating : Teen**

**.**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cungie Cho, present...**

**=====OoOoO=====**

_**How was your day? There's still a little bit of summer left**_

_**For some reason, I had a tiring day**_

_**When the leaves changed color on the side of the road of Gwanghwamun**_

_**That was when I finally lifted my head**_

~oOo~

"Hay, Kyuhyun-ah. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku tersenyum saat mendengar beberapa sapaan teman-teman se kantorku kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." Jawabku tak kalah ramah. Seseorang yang bertanya tadi meneliti wajahku dengan serius.

"Kudengar kau sakit kemarin, apa benar kau sudah baik-baik saja? Wajahmu masih pucat.." Ujarnya lagi sembari menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Aku tertawa kecil menanggapinya kemudian menampik halus tangan orang itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku harus pergi makan siang jika aku tak ingin sakit lagi, sampai jumpa nanti." Pamit ku pada orang itu. dia ikut tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya, berhati-hatilah.." Pesannya nyaris berteriak. Aku mengangguk tanpa menoleh lalu melambaikan tangan ke belakang.

Aku mengeratkan pakaian hangatku dan memasukan kedua tanganku ke dalam masing-masing saku-nya. Berjalan santai menuju parkiran untuk membawa mobilku ke sebuah tempat.

Gwanghwamun.

Tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai dan juga sejuk.

Perlahan aku membuka seat belt yang ku pakai lalu mulai turun dari mobil untuk menelusuri jalanan yang tertata indah di tempat ini.

Aku tersenyum simpul.

Mengambil langkah menuju sebuah bangku taman yang ada di bawah pohon disana.

Tubuhku benar-benar rileks berada di tempat ini, namun entah mengapa hatiku terus berdenyut sakit. Aku mendongak, menatap beberapa dedauan yang gugur dan terbang di bawa angin.

Bahkan _mereka_ sudah mulai berubah warna dan menguning. Bahkan musim panas sudah nyaris berlalu. Bahkan waktu terus berjanan seiring dengan musim yang terus berganti.

Kini aku sudah berani mengangkat wajahku kembali. Menatap langit biru cantik yang begitu ramah.

Namun mengapa rasa sakitnya masih tetap sama?

Rasa nyeri yang membuat hari-hari suramku semakin sulit dan melelahkan.

Apa kabarmu?

Bagaimana dengan dirimu?

Apa kau bahagia?

Aku disini... tetap menunggumu di tempat ini.

.

_**We used to shine so bright together, but now we are strangers**_

_**In your arms, the world was mine, goodbye to those childish days**_

_**Today, like a fool, I am standing at that spot**_

_**Getting wet in the rain, waiting for you, who won't come**_

~oOo~

Seharusnya saat ini kita sedang tersenyum dan tertawa bersama bukan?

Saling berbagi cerita dan menyuapkan makanan satu sama lain.

Tapi mengapa sekarang kita saling menyalahkan satu sama lain?

Saling menuding dan membuang muka layaknya orang asing?

.

"_Kau yang bodoh Cho Kyuhyun! Apa dari awal kau memang tidak berniat untuk serius denganku? Apa bagimu semua ini hanya sebuah lelucon?"_

Kau berteriak. Menangis dan marah menyalahkan ku.. namun aku pun seperti orang gila yang sama, terhanyut dalam emosi yang menyesatkan dan melupakan segalanya.

"_Kenapa harus kau yang bertanya seperti itu? kenapa harus aku yang selalu kau salahkan? Aku mengatakan padamu untuk sedikit bersabar. Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu untuk tetap mempercayaiku?!"_

"_Mempercayai apa? Mempercayai dirimu yang seenaknya pergi bersama wanita yang berbeda dalam waktu dekat? Pergi dengan wanita-wanita yang bahkan menganggap dirimu kekasihnya? Lalu aku ini kau anggap apa Cho Kyuhyun?!"_

Dua manusia yang begitu keras kepala.

Batu yang menabrak batu hanya akan menciptakan benturan dan perpisahan.

Itulah sesuatu yang begitu terlambat kami sadari.

"_Kau pikir apa? Aku hanya makan dengan mereka, tidak lebih! Aku selalu setia padamu. Seharusnya aku yang kecewa padamu karena kau sudah berselingkuh di belakangku."_

"_Kau yang memulainya! Kau yang memulainya Cho Kyuhyun! Aku begitu kecewa padamu hingga akhirnya aku melakukan itu!"_

Rasanya sakit bukan?

Ya. Kita berdua sama-sama tersakiti Sungmin-_ah_, tidakkah kau mengutuk semua emosi dan kesalah pahaman itu?

Aku mengutuknya. Benar-benar mengutuknya.

"_Sudah cukup. Aku lelah.. lebih baik kita berpisah."_

Sesungguhnya tempatku adalah dalam pelukanmu.

Sejujurnya, dalam hidupku engaku lah duniaku. Kebahagiaanku adalah tawamu, dan kesedihan ku adalah tangismu.

Hidup tanpa mu terasa hancur. Hidup tanpa mu terasa semuanya pergi, seperti hanya aku sendirian yang hidup dalam kesengsaraan.

Aku berdiri... menatap langit yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba gelap dan mendung.

Akan kah hujan turun setelah ini? Akankah langit mendengar tangisan hatiku yang tak dapat kuutarakan?

Jika benar, menangislah.. menangislah sepuasmu dan gantikan tangisan hatiku.

Aku akan tetap disini. Berdiri dalam guyuran air matamu dan merasakan semua kepedihannya.

Aku akan tetap berada di tempat ini meski dengan basah kuyup sekalipun.

Menunggumu...

Menunggu dirimu yang sudah pasti tak akan datang dalam guyuran.

aku disini..

_**At the memories of holding hands and walking together, I look back, In case you are standing there**_

_**I don't know if living in this world**_

_**Is just about always looking for another person**_

_**As I came to this street, filled with the aroma of coffee**_

_**That was when I finally smiled**_

~oOo~

"_Kyuhyun-ah.. kau ingin minum sesuatu?"_

Aku menoleh seketika saat bayang-bayang suara mu berdengung di kepalaku.

Disana aku melihatmu tersenyum manja sambil menggenggam tanganku. Rasanya airmata ku jatuh begitu saja di buatnya.

Perlahan aku melangkah, mendekati potongan memori indah tersebut dengan kaki bergetar. Tanganku perlahan-lahan terulur untuk menyentuhmu.

Namun kau menghilang, lenyap terbawa angin dan juga air hujan.

Seketika jantung ku terasa di remas kuat. Aku memang bodoh. Aku memang pengecut.

Seharusnya saat itu aku genggam tanganmu dengan kuat. Seharusnya saat itu aku menyakinkan hatiku yang gentar untuk tetap menggenggammu.

Aku yang masih muda terlalu ceroboh. Hingga lubang kecil tersebut dimanfaatkan dengan begitu baik oleh orang-orang yang menginginkan kita berbisah.

Aku yang tidak tahu ternyata jika arti dalam hidup ini adalah memilikimu.

Tidak dengan orang-orang baru yang mendekatiku. Tidak dengan wanita-wanita cantik yang merayu-ku. Mereka semua tidak dapat menggantikanmu Lee Sungmin.

"_Aku memang haus. Manis sekali, kau seperti selalu tahu apa yang aku butuhkan~"_

"_Berhenti menggombal. Lebih baik kita cari kedai minum di dekat sini."_

"_Bagaimana kalau kopi?"_

"_Ah, ya.. ada kedai kopi di dekat sana."_

Benar.

Kopi'kan? Minuman yang sangat kau sukai jika kita tengah mampir ke tempat ini.

Tatapan ku tertuju pada sebuah kedai kopi yang terlihat tak jauh dari tempat ini. Aku berjalan perlahan menghampirinya.

Begitu dekat tiba-tiba aroma khas kopi menyambutku. Saat itulah tanpa kusadari bibirku tertarik membentuk senyum simpul.

Aku bahagia.. tempat ini begitu mengingatkan diriku padamu.

_**I**__**t was the first time that someone made me that nervous, you were the only one**_

_**You were more lovable than anyone else, But why did you leave me?**_

_**Today, like a fool, I am standing at that spot**_

_**Getting wet in the rain, waiting for you, who won't come**_

~oOo~

"_Kyuhyun-ah? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? apa ada sesuatu yang lucu?"_

"_Tidak ada.."_

"_Oh? Lalu kenapa?"_

"_Kau sangat cantik.."_

"_Ya~"_

Kau adalah yang bisa membuatku tersenyum pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau adalah orang yang selalu membuatku terlihat seperti orang tak waras saat tengah mengagumi keindahanmu.

Kau selalu mampu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Sentuhanmu.. ciumanmu.. dan kehangatanmu... semuanya masih terasa begitu menempel di tubuhku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sekarang kau pergi meninggalkanku. Sekarang kau tersenyum untuk orang lain.

Sekarang... segala kehangatan itu bukan lagi milikku.

Aku harus bagaimana?

Kau yang begitu aku cintai. Kau yang begitu penting di bandingkan siapapun. Kau yang selalu terlihat indah di mataku.

Tapi kenapa aku begitu bodoh melepasmu?

"_Kyuhyun-ah, kau belum datang?"_

"_Aku harus lembur Min.."_

"_Apa masih lama?"_

"_Tidak, sekita satu atau dua jam lagi."_

"_Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu."_

Sekarang aku juga disini, Min. Berdiri, menunggumu seperti orang bodoh yang pasti tidak akan pernah datang.

Aku hanya berdiri dan menunduk di bawah guyuran hujan, menyaksikan puluhan orang yang lalu-lalang yang tengah sibuk bercanda tawa dan berbagi kehangatan di dalam kedai kopi itu.

Aku si bodoh.

_**I was happy**_

_**At the memories of holding hands and walking together, I look back, In case you are standing there**_

_**At that place, I get to know**_

_**How I'm slowly changing every day, in the far days ahead, just smile for me**_

~oOo~

Aku bahagia...

Hanya dengan mengingat semua kenangan manis kitapun, si bodoh ini begitu bahagia. Mengingat senyum dan tawamu yang dulu, membuatku tanpa sadar tersenyum dan tertawa di saat bersamaan.

Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin.

"_Hey, kau ingat besok hari apa?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Ya~ Kelinci bodoh."_

"_Tsk, jangan menoyorku. Cho!"_

"_Besok hari jadi kita, apa kau tidak ingat?"_

"_Ah! Benar! Aish, betapa bodohnya aku.."_

"_Kau ingin pergi kemana untuk merayakannya?"_

"_Bagaimana kalau kita membeli cake dan merayakannya di kedai kopi dekat Gwanghwamun?"_

"_Ide bagus, baiklah.. mari siapkan semuanya untuk besok~"_

Rasanya begitu indah bukan? Begitu menyidihkan pula saat aku mengingat semua itu di saat seperti ini.

Di tempat ini, aku menyadarinya. Aku yang perlahan-lahan berubah dan membuatmu merasa kesepian. Tapi, Lee Sungmin. Aku melakukan semuanya untukmu, hanya untuk dirimu.

"_Beraninya kau berhubungan dengan anakku. Apa kau sadar jika gender kalian sama?"_

"_Aku tahu, maafkan aku Ahjussi.."_

"_Kau. Apa kau tahu Lee Sungmin akan menjadi penerus perusahaanku? Kau pikir kau siapa berani bermimpi menikah dengannya? Aku tahu jika ayahmu juga memang kaya, tapi kau tidak tertarik dengan kekayaan milik ayahmu itu kan?"_

"_Itu benar.."_

"_Lalu dengan pekerjaan seperti itu, apa kau pikir kau bisa membahagiakan anakku?"_

"_Ahjussi.."_

"_Jangan pernah dekati anakku lagi sebelum kau merasa dirimu cukup layak untuk bersanding dengannya."_

Semuanya aku lakukan untukmu. Aku bekerja sangat keras siang dan malam hanya demi untuk bisa berada di sampingmu.

Aku yang terlalu fokus pada pekerjaanku akhirnya tanpa sadar mulai mengabaikanmu. Begitu inginnya aku membuktikan pada ayahmu hingga tanpa sadar aku mulai membuat celah dalam hubungan kita.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika kau akan salah paham saat aku makan dengan beberapa teman wanita ku. Dan aku juga tidak tahu jika di belakangku mereka mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihku.

Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku berusaha menjelaskannya padanmu namun aku malah melihatmu berselingkuh dengan seorang wanita.

Bisakah kau bayangkan betapa hancurnya aku Lee Sungmin?

_**I'm happy**_

_**Because today, this place is just as beautiful as back then**_

_**For no reason, like a fool, I'm standing at this spot**_

_**Getting wet in the rain, waiting for you, who won't come**_

~oOo~

Bahagia.. seharusnya aku bahagia bukan?

Melihat tempat kenangan kita tetap indah seperti waktu itu.

Setiap sudut tempat ini menjadi saksi bisu yang merekam semua kebahagiaan, senyum dan tangisanku untukmu.

Aku perlahan-lahan kembali melangkah, lebih mendekati kedai kopi tersebut. Tak ku hiraukan lagi tubuhku yang mulai bergetar karena menahan dinginnya guyuran hujan.

Aku tetap melangkah.

_**I was happy (I was happy)**_

_**I look back once again at this road in Gwanghwamun, in case you are standing there **_

Semakin dekat aku berjalan menghampiri pintu masuk tempat ini. Dan betapa terkejutnya diriku saat mendapati dirimu tengah terduduk di dalam sana.

Aku menggeleng pelan, berusaha memastikan apakah itu hanyalah sebuah fatamorgana atau memang realita.

Aku kembali melangkah, begitu pelan hingga nyaris tak bersuara aku menghampirimu.

Ini benar dirimu 'kan Lee Sungmin?

Ini benar-benar kau yang juga tengah mengingatku di tempat kenangan kita bukan?

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, dengan perlahan aku menyentuh bahumu.

Dan kau tidak menghilang. Kau benar-benar nyata Lee Sungmin.

Aku bahagia. Aku tersenyum begitu bahagia.

Rasanya perasaanku membuncah hebat saat kau mulai menoleh dan menatapku.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Kau disini, Min.."

Aku yang begitu bodoh sudah melepaskanmu. Aku yang bodoh karena begitu mencintaimu.

Kau adalah segala nya untukku, aku mohon.. jangan sakiti aku lagi.

Aku tersenyum lalu menyentuh pipimu dengan sayang.

"Kau.. menungguku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya. Aku menunggumu. Cho Kyuhyun."

**At Gwanghwamun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End...**_

Maklumi kalau akhir-akhir ini nyampah gajelas =_=

Saya lagi melow huhuhu, oh iya dari pada bahas ff ini mending saya tanya sama kalian aja lah.

Mau lanjutin ff yang mana dulu?

Pilih aja yang paling banyak saya lanjutin duluan.

Pay~


End file.
